


The One About the Merwolf

by Drvivc (Fight_Surrender)



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Cute lil ficlet, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, SnowBaz, indignant baz, just cuteness, merwolf - Freeform, pure fluff, ringo was his name-o, soft baz, there's a merwolf cub, they're married, who doesn't need a stray merwolf cub?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fight_Surrender/pseuds/Drvivc
Summary: Simon brings home a new addition to the Snowbaz household. An encounter ensues. Pure fluff.





	The One About the Merwolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mudblood428](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudblood428/gifts).



> This was a birthday fic for @mudblood428 because she's awesome and lovely and was super enthusiastic about this fic when I came up with the idea. (In a dream, I think.) There's art to go with this fic on Tumblr if you're interested, the link is in the fic.

**BAZ**

“What the fuck is that, Snow?”

Sheepishly looking at the wrapped bundle, carefully held in his arms, Simon responds: “Merwolf pup!”

I nearly spit out my tea. “What?!”

“Er, yeah.” His eyes meet mine, “Martin Bunce found him while surveying one of the former dead spots. The pond was drying up and the rest of the pack was gone, so he asked if I’d take the pup.”

“So you made the unilateral decision to adopt a fucking _merwolf_? Where do I come into the equation? Typically the spouse gets a say in the addition of dependents into the household. Particularly disgusting, horribly scented ones. Were you just going to sneak it into the bathtub and think I wouldn’t notice?”

“Well, I uh, rather think he would prefer to live in the pool.” Simon stammers.

“The fucking _pool_? Are you insane? Where is it going to shit?” I’m starting to sound shrill.

Simon brightens, “I’ll teach him to shit in the yard.”

“How are you going to accomplish that?” I sneer, “Jump in the pool and rub his nose in it?”

Simon looks up at me.  His eyes soften. His voice goes to buttered honey. “Baz, just look at this.”

He unwraps the bundle.

I sigh and look down at the sleeping ball of fluff and scales. It’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen in my life. My heart swells two sizes as I take the pup from Simon and bury my face in his fur. (He doesn’t even smell that bad, just a little murky. Like a damp basement or an old beach house.)

Simon places his arm around my shoulders and a kiss to my cheek. “His name is Paul,” he whispers reverently. “After my favorite Beatle.”

“Paul?” I look down at him and lower my brows, “We’re not naming our son after the most boring Beatle. Everybody knows that the only one with an ounce of punk is Ringo.”

Simon’s hand slips round my waist and he nuzzles my neck. “So our son’s name is Ringo?” he murmurs into my collar bone.

“Mmm,” I hum, the puppy is awake now. One eye is half blue, the other fathomless brown. He yawns and I think I’m going to die of cuteness. “Good morning little puff, I’m your Papa Baz and I’m going to feed you kippers and teach you how to fetch. Your other father is Simon, but I am your favorite.”

“He’s staying in the tub until he’s big enough for the pool,” I declare.

“Whatever you say, babe.” Simon quips, rolling his eyes, a warm smile on his lips.

“Come along now,” I urge. “Let’s show Ringo his new home.”  

  [Come see my drawing of Ringo on Tumblr!](https://fight-surrender.tumblr.com/post/185451452976/the-one-about-the-merwolf)


End file.
